The Rabbit Goddess and The Number One Unpredictable Ninja
by TheFearWithinUs
Summary: What if Naruto's mom, Kushina, was the Shinto goddess Amaterasu in human form? And Amaterasu lets Kaguya go to the Shinobi world to know Naruto better and eventually fall in love with the Ramen addict.
1. Chapter 1

**This starts off during Naruto's training trip with Jiraiya after Sasuke left the village.**

 **Disclaimers: I Do Not OWN Naruto!**

 **Also this Naruto is not so stupid but still harbors the love of ramen.**

 **This Naruto will have new made up techniques (Would appreciate suggestions for new techniques)**

 **I might change some aspects from the original story line. Example: Lets say that Sasuke didn't leave. That sort of changes although in this story Sasuke did leave.**

 **Amaterasu is Naruto's mother (Will be explained in the story why she is)**

 **Enough of my rambling let us BEGIN!**

* * *

 ** _The Rabbit Goddess and the Number One Unpredictable Ninja_**

 **Chapter 1: The Dreams and the Encounter**

"Where am I?" Thought the confused Naruto unknown that he's dreaming. " It appears I'm in a desolate place. I feel calm like nothing's going to harm me. I could also see the universe looking at the cloudless sky as well as the bright sun." Naruto thought while he embraced his surroundings.

As Naruto walked around to explore the place he came up with the conclusion that no one has tampered the place before, making him think about the barren deserts of Suna. After walking for what seems to be an hour still mesmerized by the stars and planets he's seeing from the night sky. Suddenly he saw a majestic temple as he approached it a bright light suddenly flashed as he stared at the light is seems like the light is heading towards him.

Startled, Naruto reached for a kunai. After getting his kunai out the light started to die down, and what it revealed was a beautiful woman. Naruto used his analyzing skills to study the woman. After a minute of analyzing he concluded that the woman was around her mid to late twenties, she has long red hair that reached her butt, she has either dark blue or dark violet eyes, she has average height for a woman, and seems to wear civilian clothing.

After that Naruto saw her approaching him. Naruto yelled, " W-w-who a-are you? And w-where are we?"

The woman gave a villain-like laugh and said, " We're at my my temple. Naruto-kun as for who am I why don't you guess?"

Naruto frowned and said, " Look lady I don't mean to barge in at your place I just want to go home. Also how do you know my name? If you know mine I deserve to know yours."

The woman giggled and said, " Ok Naruto-kun it seems I'll let you have it your way, for now, after all I was the one who approved on naming you."

As the woman approached closer and closer eventually at arms reach Naruto lunged at her hugged her and whispered, " A-are y-you my m-mom?"

The woman returned the hug and ruffled his hair and said, " Yes Naruto you are my little- well now my big sochi."

Naruto had tears falling down his face and said, " You know I've always wanted to meet you mom. Can you tell me what's your name? Also tell me about dad as well." afterwards Naruto tightened his hug trying to enjoy every bit of it.

The woman gave a warm smile and said, " Of course Naruto. My name is-"

 **Rasengan!**

Naruto woke up from his dream hearing Jiraiya use Rasengan to hit the tree. Naruto was in a bad mood as he was getting to the climax of his dream. He yelled, " Oi! Ero-Sennin I was having an amazing dream and you ruined it you Super-Pervert!"

Jiraiya smiled and approached Naruto gathering wood he got after destroying the tree and said, " Ohoho my little gaki had a wet dream eh tell me how'd it go did you do one girl or like twenty?" Jiraiya said engaging his Pervert art: Super Perv mode. Naruto in turn whacked him in the head and said, " Just get the fire ready and no It wasn't a wet dream."

As the two started to eat with both silent after the argument. Jiraiya broke the silence and asked, " So what is the dream you've been really quiet which is really unusual."

" I dreamed about meeting my mom in a beautiful place so beautiful in fact if you look up you could see the giant planet and stars. She was about to tell me her name until you went ape-s**t on the tree." Naruto said sighing at the last part.

Jiraiya's eyebrows arched upwards with curiosity asking, " Tell me gaki what does she look like?" After asking Jiraiya pulled out his note pad getting ready to write a potential character for his 'research' project.

" Well she had long crimson red hair that reached her butt, she has either dark blue or really dark violet eyes can't tell, seems to have average height, and have civilian clothing." Naruto said while looking up to the clouds while Jiraiya silently giggled and continue to write.

Jiraiya's eyes widen noticing the similarities of the woman in Naruto's dream to Naruto's mom Kushina Uzumaki.

Jiraiya stood up and stretched and said, " Well lets get training shall we?"

" Alright! Lets go Ero-Sennin the sooner we start the sooner I'll get Sasuke back to Konoha!" Naruto pronounced as he looked at the sky.

 **Meanwhile at the Naruto's mom's temple.**

" So hold on Amaterasu you approached your son at his dreams?" a woman asked.

" Yes I did although I got interrupted by Jiraiya and, I can't hide it from him forever plus I want to see my sochi. Oh how he's grown so handsome like his father." Amaterasu smiling looking at the stars.

The woman went closer Amaterasu and asked, " Well can I see your son?" curious to see if this boy was indeed handsome from what Kushina oh wait Amaterasu said. (Kushina was Amaterasu in mortal form)

" Oh sure, but don't get any ideas _yet_ or else I'll turn you into a rabbit." Amaterasu said while the woman gulped in fear Amaterasu then summoned a crystal ball watching the little blond teenager and his actions. " So what do you think? My sochi's handsome don't you think?" Kushina said while she saw the woman drooling like one of Sasuke's fan girls.

" Your son is indeed handsome. In fact I think he's going to be more attractive than Minato in a few years, no offense, but I wonder about his personality can you tell me what he's like?" said the lady.

" Well well well. It seems that my son has a crush, a goddess too." Amaterasu teasingly said making the girl blush lightly, " you don't need to worry about his personality though he has my stubbornness, but he has his father's loyalty, love, and desire to protect those he loves and have some other loving attributes that you must find out yourself. Sooooo... What do you think about Naruto, Kaguya?"

Kaguya admired the boy's ambitions, but admired his loyalty, love, and desire, and definitely wanted to know more about Naruto Kaguya played with her fingers and asked Amaterasu, " Soooo... Can I you put me in his world? I want to get to know Naruto-kun better." Kagyua cursed herself for accidentally putting the suffix -kun, but decided to shrug it off and act like she didn't say it.

Amaterasu on the other hand gave a perverted grin and said, " That's fine with me and, remember when you and my son get together make sure to **NOT** have protection. I want to get little Naruto's and little Kaguya's. I'll make you around his age keeping your looks and everything; however, your third eye and horns will not be seen, and your byakugan will be changed into green eyes. Also you will be able to activate and deactivate your horns and third eye whenever you want. Lastly you will have the ability to control all elements, but you will have to start from scratch to train to get your abilities. Seeing that Jiraiya's there maybe you can convince him to train you along side Naruto."

Kaguya blushed tomato red at the first statement and said, " Amaterasu! Really babies already! We're not in a relationship yet and I might have no feelings for the boy also I am still a virgin by the way (My Kaguya doesn't have sons yet.). Anyways lets get this started I wan't to see Naruto-kun." Making Amaterasu think, " Sochi you better thank me for getting you a nice girl."

Amaterasu laughed at her soon to be daughter-in-law and said, " I'm sure you'll be fine when you and Naruto go at it," Amaterasu then nudged her elbows at Kaguya and continued, " Don't hurt him Kaguya you maybe the rabbit goddess, but keep in mind I'll turn you into a rabbit myself if I see my sochi get hurt because of you." Kaguya gulped and backed away a few steps from Amaterasu seeing black flames surround her.

" Amaterasu don't worry I won't hurt him If anything he might hurt me considering his good looks and his skills as a ninja he'll get tons of women, but judging what you said he's loyal so yeah." Kaguya said starting to get jealous thinking that if she and Naruto did get together she needs to worry about the women that would flirt with Naruto.

Amaterasu said jokingly, " Well either way if he hurts you I'll turn him into a carrot and you can enjoy eating him. I consider you as my daughter even though we are not related lets get this started shall we?" Kaguya was touched hearing the last part and prepared for whatever Amaterasu needed to do to get her in the shinobi world.

Amaterasu placed both of her hands and placed it on Kaguya's head. Then Kaguya started to glow white and got teleported nearby Naruto and Jiraiya.

After Kaguya left Amaterasu giggled summoned her crystal ball again and turning it into a TV and said aloud, " Hehehe... I'll be watching you two."

 **Meanwhile at a river somewhere.**

" So I have to input my wind affinity on my rasengan?" Naruto asked while Jiraiya nodded. Naruto made clones and started the wind style rasengan because he recently unlocked the next level of the Shadow Clone Jutsu which is that when you disperse it you will regain the knowledge and experience of the clone which makes it pretty damn useful in training.

Little did they know that they are being watched by none other than Kaguya from afar who is impressed by a certain blond and his abilities.

After 7 hours of grueling training the Pervert and Hokage wannabe decided to start preparing for dinner. Naruto was going to start the fire while Jiraiya cooks Insta-Ramen. When the two started to eat Naruto talked about his training while Jiraiya was thinking about his future 'research' for his new book. After eating the two cleaned up and prepared to sleep. Kaguya was hiding in a bush nearby, suddenly her stomach started to growl like a rabid dog and cursed her stomach for making such a loud noise. Both Naruto and Jiraiya shivered in fear. Naruto went behind Jiraiya, Jiraiya then approached the bush. Kaguya was thinking to flee but decided to give up her hiding spot and show herself.

It was dark and the fire started to die out Naruto saw Kaguya and said, " Ero-Sennin! A ghost how do we kill it!" Jiraiya went back and pushed Naruto towards her and said, " Please spirit forgive me for my sins please accept Uzumaki Naruto as a sacrifice." Kaguya laughed and went closer at the two Kaguya decided to scare both of them and said, " Very well Toad Sage Jiraiya I accept your sacrifice I promise he dies slowly feeling the pain." Naruto yelled, " E-e-ero S-s-sennin what the hell! I'm going to die because of you! I'll make sure I haunt you and castrate you somehow!"

Kaguya went closer at the camp site and said, " Just kidding! I'm just really pale see," showing her pale skin, " I'm sorry but I just wanted to approach you guys I was watching you two train and made me jealous at the fact that I never got trained and was left an orphan to die." She said in an sad tone making both Naruto and Jiraiya tear up, " Effective. I got to try that sometimes." She thought.

Jiraiya laughed and said, " I can train you girl that was a good one; however, you will become a Konoha kunoichi after the three years of training with us. Also did you see your face Naruto you looked like the Shinigami was in front of you." Kaguya laughed at the last part knowing it was true.

" Ero-sennin not funny I'm still mad at you offering me as a sacrifice and you hid behind me as well. Anyways what's your name I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Future Hokage of Konoha." Naruto said emphasizing the Hokage part.

" Hi Naruto-san my name is Kaguya I don't have a last name though." Kaguya said while smiling at the two.

Jiraiya felt bad at the girl and said, " Why don't you take the last name of Naruto here I know he doesn't mind. Right? Naruto?"

Naruto blushed which looked liked the hair of the woman in his dreams and said, " U-u-uh s-s-ure I-its fine."

Kaguya smiled, lunged at the blonde and hugged his tightly and said, " Thanks Naruto-kun!" Thus making Naruto blush both because of the hug and the -kun suffix.

Naruto responded still keeping the deep red blush, " N-n-no P-problem Kaguya-chan." Which in turn made Kaguya blush as well.

Jiraiya smiled pervertedly, " Say Kaguya-san since we only have two tents you have to sleep in Naruto's tent." Followed by giggles from Jiraiya who is getting Ideas for a new second book.

Kaguya was excited to sleep in Naruto's tent much better than sleeping inside the pervert's tent. " Eeewww" She thought. Naruto on the other hand blushed and had a small case of nosebleed, but concealed it and thought, " This is my first time sleeping next to a girl hopefully it goes well. Kaguya-san is really pretty too although it is pretty dark right now I guess I'll get another look at her tomorrow."

Naruto went on his gentleman mode and made Kaguya ramen knowing that she's hungry. Jiraiya went to his tent afterwards. After Kaguya was done eating Naruto guided her to his tent It's a pretty small tent barely fitting the two only having a foot of breathing room. The two definitely had to manage their sleeping positions so that the wouldn't have 'accidental' contact and had a hard time sleeping through the night. Needless to say the two were blushing like crazy you could also hear faint chuckling sounds and writing.

Amaterasu on the other hand decided to take pictures making sure to give it to both of them when she meets them when she thinks Naruto is ready.

Needless to say tomorrow will be a very busy day for Kaguya as they find out her amazing ability which is that she is 'born' with all five elements 'naturally'.

* * *

 **So what ya guys remember to review. Sorry for grammatical errors and tell me if you want me to call Amaterasu strictly Amaterasu or Kushina or switch between both.**

 **Sorry for the short chapter the next one will be longer i promise.**

 **Also I would appreciate it if you guys give me some lemon ideas that i'll implement later on in the story.**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Age: 13**

 **Rank: Genin but skills are low-jonin**

 **Jutsus:? Give me Ideas**

 **Weapons: Give me Ideas as well**

 **Bloodline: Secret but tell me if you want a certain Kekkei Genkai.**

 **Kaguya (Uzumaki)**

 **Age: Real age: Really old. Age in story: 14**

 **Rank: none but her skills are low to mid jonin due to resetting of skills but in her peak above kage level duh.**

 **Jutsus: Tell me what you guys want**

 **Weapons: Tell meh.**

 **Bloodline: Rinne Sharingan, Byakugan, and tell me If you want me to add some more.**

 **Also I will try to post as much as I can no promises though.**

 **Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Kaguya woke up due to the bright sun light penetrating to the tent and thought, " Must be freaking Amaterasu trying to wake me up." She then realized she somehow cuddled with Naruto with her head resting on his chest and her hands hugging him. Kaguya blushed matching Amaterasu's red hair. Amaterasu on the other hand was giggling at Kaguya while eating dango sitting on her throne.

Kaguya reacted quickly and released her grip on Naruto waking Naruto up on the process.

" Haaaah," Naruto said while stretching, " Oh Kaguya-chan? Sorry I wake you up?"

" N-n-no Naruto-kun I-I have to go prepare food bye." Kaguya said flustered thinking about how Naruto's chest is the best pillow in the world while blushing madly.

" Hmmm... Wonder what's that about." Naruto said while caressing his chin, " Well I got to go and take a bath in the river." He said to himself as he left the tent.

Jiraiya was already cooking then he saw Kaguya approach him with an obvious blush and said, " Ooooh Kaguya-chan! Did tou two you know do it." The next response he got was a massive punch in the back of his head. Jiraiya then though, " No not another Tsunade." Kaguya grinned and said, " Oh sorry Jiraiya-sama I just do that in front of perverts you know." Jiraiya nodded as the two prepared breakfast.

Naruto on the other hand was enjoying his bathing session at the cool river. He was soothed an relaxed until a freaking crab somehow managed to get in his shorts and pinched his ball sack making him scream so loud that people in Konoha would've heard it.

Upon hearing Naruto's screech Jiraiya told Kaguya to investigate and told her to come back if she sees anyone fighting Naruto.

As Kaguya was rushing to the river she saw an amazing sight. No not the beautiful river of course, but the sight of Naruto's body his well build body and his six-pack. The next thing she knew was she got a nose bleed and fainted dreaming about fantasies with Naruto and her.

Naruto on the other hand was mending his family's jewels and got dressed.

Jiraiya became worried and decided to go to the river him self. He got really scared when she saw Kaguya's body on the ground motionless, but he then realized that she fainted and got a nosebleed seeing that Naruto was partially naked. This of course made the Pervert Sage start writing in his note pad while the Sun Goddess was taking pictures at the event making sure she sends it to all Kami.

Naruto noticed Jiraiya and went up to him. He then saw the body of Kaguya laying down fainted at the bushes.

Naruto unleashed his killing intent with the help of the Nine-tails and said, " Ero-Sennin how dare you hurt Kaguya-chan."

Jiraiya gulped and stood still at the monstrous amount of killing intent being released and said, " N-n-naruto you're mistaken we heard you scream like a gir- boy yeah like a boy so I sent Kaguya to check she must have hit her head and passed out."

Naruto not convinced with Jiriaiya's alibi and decided to let it go and rushed to Kaguya and shook her violently trying to wake her up. Naruto's perverted self kicked in and decided to take a 'peek' at Kaguya's shaking breasts due to the violent shaking he's doing to her. Kaguya woke up still thinking about Naruto and blushed seeing Naruto's strong arms shaking her.

Though smart in almost everything Naruto was incredibly dense at knowing when a girl is blushing and said, " Kaguya-chan you're red are you sick?" as he put his hand on her forehead making Kaguya blush even more.

Kaguya said flustered, " U-uhh I'm fine Narut-ooo" As Naruto picked her up bridal style and head to their camp site. (If you think Naruto did that to make her blush even more you're wrong he's incredibly dumb in these kinds of situations remember and I'll try to make their relationship progress slow) Kaguya wanted to say something to make him put her down, but who cares she knew she liked no loved it. Meanwhile Kushina was laughing on the ground and decided to call her siblings, Susanoo and Tsukoyomi to watch. Jiraiya was already sending out his messenger toad to Kakashi whom is a major fan of his books to get a preview of his new book starring a white haired girl named Naruko and a blonde and blue eyed boy named Kaguyo.

" Ok brats time to head back to camp and eat breakfast after that we start training." Jiraiya said walking back to the camp site.

After eating breakfast the three went to the nearby river surprisingly Kaguya's a natural when it comes to water walking surprising both Naruto and Jiraiya asking, " How? You said you never went to an Academy?" She responded with, " That's true, but It doesn't mean I can train by myself after reading books in the library and training in the woods." Kaguya smirked knowing it was a lie.

" Alright I'm impressed that you can walk on water so here," Jiraiya said handing a piece of paper to Kaguya, " Channel your chakra in this paper it will show what affinity you naturally posess." Jiraiya said.

Kaguya smirked knowing what will happen. She channeled chakra into the paper it sliced in half, crumpled, got damp, turned into dirt, and burnt to ashes.

Jiraiya's jaws dropped wondering if Kaguya is the child from the prophecy. Naruto on the other hand was making clones to try and channel his wind affinity into his Rasengan; however, he peeked at what Kaguya and Jiraiya is doing, and saw what happened to the paper. After seeing that Naruto was determined to train even more seeing her as a potential threat to becoming the Hokage one day.

 **One month time skip.**

Naruto and Kaguya improved immensely within a month Naruto is finally able to put his wind affinity into his rasengan making it an A-Class to S-Class technique. Kaguya on the other hand was able to do C-Class techniques for every element.

" Alright I think it's time for your first fight against each other." Jiraiya said while leading the two in an open field.

" I'm gonna beat you rabbit girl!" Naruto yelled.

" Not if I beat you first fox boy." Kaguya teased back making Naruto wince a little, but shrugged it off knowing Kaguya did not mean it.

The two went on opposite sides of the field checking their gear.

 **Summary time on what happened the past month!**

Over the month the two have bonded to becoming close friends, thus having the nicknames rabbit girl due to the fact that rabbits are somehow attracted to Kaguya, and fox boy to Naruto because foxes tend to come up to Naruto and play with him. Naruto also started to have a crush on Kaguya ever since she arrived the first week, Naruto admired her long white hair, her soft pale skin, her beautiful emerald green eyes though he could've sworn he saw her with a byakugan at one point. He also enjoyed her joyful personality and shared her desire to protect her friends and love ones. Kaguya on the other hand, fell for Naruto the more she knew about him the more she loved him, and every time she was with him she felt happy and moved by his warmth.

Jiraiya also informed Tsunade about his new apprentice and her skills which Tsunade could hardly believe. She told him that the council will place her in the C.R.A. (Clan Restoration Act), but Jiraiya refused and threatened the council that if she does do it he'll make sure he'll side with Orochimaru and level Konoha making the council shiver; however, Danzo had some other Ideas. Jiraiya became over protective of Kaguya thinking her as his granddaughter as for Naruto well he still treated him the same still trying influence him with his perverted diaries.

Kaguya knowing the C.R.A. decided that Naruto was the only one for her and made sure to call Amaterasu and kill whomever wanted to get her and turn her into a breeding factory like a rabbit. (See what I did there? Cuz rabbits breed like crazy. I'm awesome right? No? :( Sorry)

Amaterasu on the other hand was watching Naruto and Kaguya with Minato whom she begged the Shinigami to release him from death so that Amaterasu could be with him which surprisingly worked. After Minato was revived Amaterasu quickly made him immortal and king of the universe and sun. After being revived Amaterasu felt happy once again seeing her lover the one that made her like her red thread of fate and the father of the Child of the Prophecy, Minato Namikaze.

 **Present time.**

 **Amaterasu and Minato's temple.**

" Do we really need to watch those two? I mean we should respect their privacy Kush-er Amaterasu-hime." Minato said.

Amaterasu glared at Minato with a perverted grin, " Mina-koi I am simply doing this for _'_ _reasearch'_. Oh and you could call me Kushina dear."

" I swear you sound like Jiraiya-sensei so that's why I found a secret case full of Icha-Icha novels that you said Jiraiya 'hid' you are a pervert after all." Minato said with a huge smile while moving his eyebrows up and down.

" Minato-koi tell that to anyone and I swear we're not going to have sex for a thousand years. Got it!" Kushina said with black flames surrounding her hair.

" U-u-uh sorry Kushina-hime." Minato said while his whole body shivered.

" Alright. Shhhh... They're about to fight my I bet Naruto will win." Kushina said fist bumping the air.

 **Field**

" Alright Start!" Jiraiya said.

Both rivals stood motionless waiting for one to react first then Naruto used his signature move, **Shadow Clones** , he made 20 Naruto clones whom charged at Kaguya and fought her with Taijutsu.

Kaguya was having a hard time fighting with the clones she had to use her trump card her secret bloodline Lava release. Kaguya inhaled a huge breath accumulating chakra in her lungs and blew molten lava from her mouth dispelling all the clones. Jiraiya was shocked and thought, " So that's why I hear her sneak out at night she's been training her bloodline impressive. Watch out Naruto."

Naruto simply stood there calm thinking like Shikamaru forming a strategy. He rushed towards Kaguya and Kaguya rushed him as well using her **Raikiri** Naruto made his **Wind Release: Rasengan** on both of his hands the two both collided yelling, **" Raikiri!/Rasengan!"** The two was left lying on the ground after the collision both panting. Jiraiya was impressed that her lightning technique equaled the wind technique.

" Do you want me to stop the match?" Jiraiya asked.

" We're good." Both Naruto and Kaguya replied in unison as they stood up.

Kaguya made four **Shadow Clones** each using each affinity.

" This is bad. I have to use this technique hopefully It doesn't back fire." Naruto thought.

Naruto made ten **Shadow clones** which charged at Kaguya on all sides. The clone then made quick hand signs and yelled, **Sexy Reverse Harem Technique!** with all ten clones turning into almost naked 'attractive' guys.

Jiraiya was knocked off the rock where he sat and is trying to erase the vision of ten naked men in his perverted brain.

 **With Kushina and Minato.**

Kushina was having a major nosebleed which a mortal would've died because of blood loss. Minato was laughing his ass off as he was trying to wake up Kushina.

" That damn perverted toad he must have taught my Sochi that perverted technique." Kushina said faintly after waking up.

" I've got to tell Naruto to teach me that It might come handy when we spar." Minato thought out loud and covered his mouth.

Kushina glared at Minato and a butcher knife with black flames appeared in her hands and said sternly, " What did you say? Do you want me to castrate you M-i-n-a-t-o-k-u-n~"

Minato gulped and apologized.

" Good. Now lets continue to watch." Kushina said as she pecked Minato's cheek.

 **Back to the field.**

Kaguya and her clone's eyes widened in shock. Then rage started to fill her eyes and Kaguya unleashed her wrath to Naruto as a consequence for doing such a perverted technique. She dispelled her clones and punched the ground and made a huge crater knocking Naruto down. Naruto could've sworn he saw slit on her forehead with a Sharingan. Naruto shook his head and begged for mercy as he saw a beautiful, but very destructive woman approaching him.

 **" Well gaki you're screwed say hi to Shinigami for me.** **" The Kyubi said teasingly.**

 _" Shut up Kyubi! I won't die till I become Hokage!" Naruto yelled._

" Uhh... Kaguya-chan you see I had to do that technique." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head.

Kaguya pummeled Naruto on his head burying him underground and said, " Next time you do a perverted technique like that I'll make sure you meet Shinigami!"

" Y-y-yes... Let's call this match a draw." Naruto said.

" What are you that big of an Idiot you're the one that's buried in earth." Kaguya said crossing her arms.

Naruto used his new found affinity, earth, and buried Kaguya and earth like him.

" Fine. This match is a draw." Kaguya sighed. While Naruto gave a huge grin.

" Well you brats are starting to improve little by little. Come on let's go back to town I got to do some more 'research'." Jiraiya said while Kaguya was sending an intimidating glare towards Jiraiya.

" You know Ero-Sennin you should really stop doing your 'research' one day you'll die if you keep doing it." Naruto said while Kaguya nodded with agreement little did the three know both Kushina and Minato nodded as well.

" Nonsense If I survived peeking on Tsunade I'm pretty sure I'll be fine." Jiraiya said proudly while his two students sighed in defeat.

 **One year time skip.**

Naruto was sitting on the edge of the cliff looking at the beautiful full moon shining brightly thinking about the past year on how he has improved as well as his growing love for Kaguya even though they were not dating yet he remembered having they're first kiss well for Kaguya since Naruto accidentally kissed Sasuke back in the Academy days.

 _ **Flashback**_

Naruto was walking through the forest where he saw a clearing and he laid down in a relaxing position and looked at the stars shining bright. He heard a ruffling in the bushes and tensed until he saw Kaguya walking towards him. As Kaguya approached him the moon light was giving her a spotlight it was there Naruto started to realize he had feelings for her he couldn't help but admire her delicate flawless skin, her beautiful green eyes don't mention her long silky white hair, and Naruto couldn't help but stare at her magnificent breasts wondering how they felt afterwards he felt a little blood trickle from his nose.

Kaguya noticed he was checking her out she couldn't help but blush as she approached her. Meanwhile Amaterasu was thanking her brother, Tsukoyomi, for helping with the moonlight.

" Naruto-kun do you mind if I lay next to you and look at the stars with you as well?" Kaguya said while still having a blush.

" Uhh... Yeah that would be nice." Naruto nervously said as Kaguya gave him a heart-warming smile making Naruto's heart flutter.

As Kaguya laid down next to Naruto they were both staring at the stars both were looking in awe as all the stars seem to shine so bright making Kaguya wonder if Amaterasu had something to do with it. Both were silent for awhile taking in the wonderful sight until Kaguya broke of the silence.

" They're really beautiful aren't they." Kaguya said gazing at the stars.

Naruto nodded and blurted out, " But not as beautiful as you." afterwards he covered his mouth hoping that Kaguya did not notice.

Kaguya blushed to the point that her face looked like Kushina's red hair and said, " Y-y-you r-r-really m-mean t-that?"

Naruto knowing he couldn't deny said, " Yes Kaguya-chan I mean it the moment I laid my eyes on you on our first encounter I always had this amazing feeling whenever I looked at you. Heck you might be even a goddess sent to Earth for all I know."

Kaguya smiled and blushed as well as sweat dropped hearing the last part because it was true.

" The same here Naru-kun I admired you ever since not beacause you are incredibly handsome, but your desire to protect those you love and you undying loyalty to your village even when they beat you up (A/N: Kaguya knows about the Kyubi will give a flashback later on if I remember.) also don't forget your determination to become Hokage I swear you'll probably beat me to it." Kaguya said. Naruto was beyond happy hearing those words because no one has ever told him that. Then he looked at Kaguya with a genuine smile and leaned closer on instinct.

Kaguya as well leaned as if something was controlling her body as the two leaned closer and closer their lips touched. Kaguya's heart was fluttering and couldn't help but admire the taste of ramen from Naruto's lips. Naruto on the other hand was in trance making the kissing session seem to last eternity, but in reality it took 5 seconds.

" Kaguya-hime your lips taste sweet." Naruto said making Kaguya blush even further if its even possible also getting butterflies in her stomach hearing Naruto call her a princess.

" Yours taste like ramen," Kaguya said making Naruto think it was a bad thing then she snapped him off his thoughts and continued, " I love it."

The two watched the night sky and eventually fell into a dreamless slumber with both having huge smiles in their faces. You could also hear giggling from the massive pervert hiding in the bushes.

 _ **Amaterasu's Temple Still in Flashback**_

" Woah little nephew got game! Woohoo! Were definitely going some strip-" Susanoo was cut off when he saw threatening glares from Amaterasu and Minato.

" **What did you say? Where are you taking my Sochi?** " Amaterasu said in a demonic voice making Minato and Tsukoyomi smirk waiting for his response.

Susanoo gulped, " Well you see what I mean was Naruto-kun and I will be going to err... a nursing home right cause we care for the old mortals."

Amaterasu gave Susanoo a frown and said, " You better. Now Mina-kun did you take the picture of Naruto's first kiss? Well second kiss if you count him kissing a boy accidentally." Minato nodded.

" Woah woah woah. Hold on a second Naruto here kissed a dude is he bi? How does one accidentally kiss a boy actually?" Susanoo said.

Amaterasu was about to speak until Minato beat her to It and said, " First of all he's straight as far as we know and from seeing his past memories he was knocked from behind thus initiating contact with a boy's lips." Susanoo nodded and was about to speak and ask another irrelevant question until Amaterasu glared at him with a don't-you-dare-ask-another-question face.

Tsukoyomi broke the intense glare and cleared his throat and said, " Well I've got to do my duties you know the moon and stuff and sis I think you should stop spying on Naruto-kun I don't think he'll be happy when he finds out don't mention Kaguya too no doubt she'll spawn millions of rabbits in you temple."

" I suppose you're right I'll check every now and then it's just I miss Naruto-kun." Amaterasu said with Minato nodding in agreement. Amaterasu stopped watching Naruto and Kaguya and decided to spend some 'bonding' time with Minato Susanoo knowing what Amaterasu was planing to do left and said he needed to do some 'research' in the sacred hot spring where Shinto gods and goddesses go.

 ** _Back to the year timeskip_**

" Well better go back to Ero-sennin and Kaguya-chan." Naruto thought as he headed back to their tents.

* * *

 **I will add the two year timeskip next chapter as well as the return of Naruto, Kaguya, and Jiraiya to the village.**

 **Please PM me for mistakes and suggestions.**


End file.
